It May be Worth the Scandal
by NothingMadeMeHappen
Summary: What happens when the widowed Lord Carson falls in love with his housekeeper? A scandal, and a love story.
1. Chapter 1

_So this was originally written as a one shot, but several of my tumblr loves have asked for me to continue it. So I will be continuing this thread for a while. I'm not promising regular updates all the time, because that is unrealistic, with the end of the semester coming up, but i will try to update as frequently as possible. Also, this chapter is unbeta-ed, so excuse the mistakes that I haven't caught yet. _

* * *

Elspeth Hughes looked over the large crowd in the main hall from the balcony, she had been the housekeeper here for sometime, and this ball for Lord Carson's daughter was her crowning glory. Mary Carson was one of the most selfish girls she had ever met, but her sisters Edith and Sybil were absolutely lovely. And Lord Carson doted on all his daughter's and his son William. Had since before his wife Alice had died. Elsie hadn't been here when Alice had been alive but, she had died shortly after Sybil, the youngest, had been born. Mary had just turned sixteen, Edith was 14, William was 10, and Sybil, who had been a surprise was only 5.

"This is a wonderful party Mrs. Hughes. Quite a feather in your cap." A voice rumbled next to her ear.

She smiled. "Well, I did try milord."

He chuckled before they heard little footsteps rushing towards them. She had little time to turn before she found her arms full of Lady Sybil. "Oh Mrs. Elsie, Papa! Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Charles Carson never took his eyes off of his lovely housekeeper balancing his daughter on her hip while replying, "No, I don't recall seeing a more lovely sight."

Elsie noted that he had been looking at her he whole time. She blushed slightly before saying, "Lady Sybil shouldn't you be in bed?"

That seemed to take the wind out of the little lady's sails and she nodded. "Can papa come with you to put me to bed?"

"Well as long as we don't keep him away for too long, he still has guests to see to."

Elsie started down the corridor with Sybil in tow and Lord Carson following close behind. She laid Sybil in her bed and tucked her in tight with a kiss to her forehead. Charles knelt down and wished his youngest happy dreams and then kissed her cheek.

Mrs. Hughes shut the door quietly behind them, and started for the servants stairs until she felt and hand grab hers.

"Stay, please. Until the ball is over, watch your handiwork, then meet me in the library," he said, his eyes searching hers. "Please."

"Okay. I'll be in the gallery." She acquiesced quietly, "and I'll meet you in the library, milord."

He nodded and headed down to the last hour of Lady Mary's ball.

-/-/-

An hour and a half later she stood in the library watching at the last car leave through the large window. She hadn't heard the door close or him coming up behind her until she felt his breath against her hair.

"Milord, have I upset you?"

"No, never. You could never do that." He said sincerely.

She turned only to find him very close to her, her heart sped up and she looked into his eyes then her gaze flickered down to his lips. He leaned down almost touching her lips.

"May I?" He asked, lips almost touching hers.

"Yes." She whispered just before his lips grazed hers for the first time, and they instantly deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands fisted in his jacket.

When they needed air he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. She let out a shaky breath.

"Can I speak freely, Milord."

"I should think you can always do that with me."

"I wanted to ask if you could call me Elsie? And what this means?"

"It plainly means that I have watched you with my daughters and I have watched you run this house without a mistress to tell you what to do, and I have fallen in love with your...your independent, kind and loving demeanor with every meeting, and every passing day you have been here." He rumbled out as quietly as possible.

"What could ever come of this Milo-"

"Charles, please. It is Charles."

"That's the point. It can never be just Charles. You have a family. I'm sure the Dowager Countess would never approve of…" She trailed off hesitantly, maybe he didn't want marriage, she wasn't sure. All she really knew was that she was head over heels in love with her employer and his family. Even Mary, if she was honest with herself.

"I don't care what Mother thinks. All I care about I what is going to be best for myself and my family at the moment. You are the best thing that has ever happened to this house. You found a way to fix me after Alice had died. You fixed me with the cups of tea wherever I was. The words of encouragement for Edith and William. And Sybil thinks of you as a mother already. I want to be able to hold you in my arms, to see you in the morning and all the hours in between. I want you by my side, because I think we would be even better together." he intoned tenderly.

Tears ran down her face, and he kissed her again. She knew she was lost to him, whatever he wanted she would try to give to him. She loved him, and he loved her and they could make it.

"Okay. Yes." She said breathlessly when the broke apart once again.

"I haven't asked anything yet, Elsie." He said with his boyish rogue grin.

"I knew what you were thinking, Charles." She said, her brogue thickening with the overwhelming emotion she felt.

"You know me too well," He said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"What will everyone think. You know this is going to be a scandal." She said before pulling her lip between her white teeth.

"I find that I cannot care right now. Tomorrow we will tell the children at breakfast. Then we will contact Reverend Travis, and Mother and Isobel. Tonight, you will sleep in the extra guestroom you always have made up. We will handle whatever is thrown at us, together." He explained with a knowing smile.

"Whatever you say, _dear_." She said and he pressed one final kiss to her lips. She kissed him back passionately, trying to pour out all her love for him into that one kiss. He pulled back and threaded his fingers through hers to walk her to her room.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. (or if you even think it worth continuing.)_

_Much love  
Samantha_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all, Thanks for the response for the last chapter. You are all so lovely. So here is the second chapter. The third is coming tomorrow. which you all shouldn't expect this as a regular thing..._

* * *

_Also thanks to my AMAZING BETA Hogwarts-duo! ILY!_

* * *

He laid in bed thinking of all the wonderful things that had happened tonight. Mary's birthday gala had been a glittering success, and Elsie Hughes had agreed to marry him.

He supposes that she deserved more of a courtship, but hadn't they been courting, in a roundabout sense, since she arrived 4 years ago? He remembered the interview very well. Smith had shown her in, and he had instantly been struck by her beauty. The interview had gone well, and he already knew that she would be a strong contender for the job. Within an hour she had proved to be intelligent, witty, and very kind.

What had sealed the deal though, was when Sybil had toddled in crying and clung to his pants with a fuming, and soggy nanny in her wake. She blustered about being in the bathroom then coming out to see the little girl had disappeared. The nanny had then jerked Sybil away and before he could even open his mouth, Miss Elsie Hughes had swooped in, berating the nanny, and scooping little Sybil up and shushing her cries, rocking her softly, before remembering her place. She had tried to apologize, but he wasn't having any of it. He fired the nanny and offered Elsie the housekeeper's position on the spot, and the house had been running quite peacefully ever since.

She was wonderful with the children, with the exception of Mary, but that was not for lack of trying on her part. Mary, his eldest, was just plain difficult sometimes. But Edith and William loved the housekeeper, and often went to ask for advice, and she had even helped them pick out his Christmas present a time or two. However, Sybil was the one who was most attached to Elsie. She loved going to see Mrs. Elsie, and whenever Nanny would be panicked because she had lost the little girl, he would advise her to check with Mrs. Hughes. The little girl would be sitting on her lap while the Housekeeper would be going over her books, or he has even found his little girl curled on Elsie's lap while she was knitting and rocking away in her rocking chair.

The moment that the roundabout courting had started, though, had been two weeks after he had hired her. He had been in the small library, and the staff knew not to bother him. But, she had been doing her rounds and had come into the room quite determinedly. She had stopped short at the sight of him, his eyes red from crying. Elsie had turned on her heels and twenty minutes later she had reappeared with a tea tray. She had made him a cup of tea, just like he liked it, as if it was second nature, and had pressed it into his hand gently. She had listened to him quietly, politely, and when he had started to apologize, she had firmly stopped him. He always remembered her telling him that talking about it, talking about Alice, was the only way to stitch up the open wound that still remained on his heart.

Since then, they had been having tea together weekly, every Tuesday. The topics had covered everything, from the household to his childhood. She had healed his heart, and she had given him hope of a new love. So now as he thought about all that could go wrong, he was not afraid. He was joyous and proud, and ready to face whatever challenges this decision brought.

-/-/-

She sat up in bed suddenly. She couldn't accept his proposal without him knowing about her sister. She loved him, but she feared this bit of information might change his mind about her. It may make a difference, so she grabbed the dressing gown that she had taken when she had collected her personal items from her room in the attics. She padded silently to his door and knocked softly. She heard his muffled 'just a moment' and stood looking at her bare feet. He opened the door and looked at her with a confused expression before ushering her in quickly.

"Elsie, what is it?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I have a sister," she blurted out.

"I thought you didn't have any family left."

"Maybe, because that is what I wanted you to think. Becky, well she when she was born, she didn't develop like normal children do. She stopped aging at the age of ten, and when my mother died, it fell to me to take care of her. So, I had to decide to live on a pittance or to continue working and send her to a special home in Lytham St. Annes. I chose that because I knew that Becky would get the proper care there," she explained, all the while wringing her hands.

He smiled tenderly at her before pulling her into an embrace. "Elsie Hughes, that makes you incredibly brave, especially keeping that large secret all to yourself. Why did you think you had to tell me in the middle of the night?"

She looked down. "I have to keep paying for her housing there, Milo... Charles. She's happy and thriving. I understand if you can't marry me. I will only require a good reference so I can find new job."

"Elsie, what in the world are you speaking of? Of course we will still be married. I will happily pay for your sister's care, especially if she is happy. And, of course, I will want to meet her, if you will let me. We are in this together, remember?" he asked imploringly.

"Oh, Charles, I'd love for you to meet her. I'm not sure about the children meeting her, though. They wouldn't understand. Thank you, for understanding. Becky, she really is a lovely and beautiful spirit."

"She must be like her sister then." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her pretty mouth.

Elsie wrapped her arms around him while standing on her tiptoes so she could reach his mouth properly. She felt intoxicated with the passion from his kisses. He kissed her forehead when he finally pulled away.

"You should go. I would hate to provide more fodder than necessary for the gossip mill that will explode tomorrow," he stated kindly.

She nodded and he opened the door, and checked the way for her before letting her pass. He squeezed her hand, and then watched her disappear down the hall into her own room. Soon enough, she would not have to leave, and he was ready for that day to come sooner, rather than later.

As he climbed back into bed, he shook his head. He couldn't believe she thought that he would just throw her over because she had an ill sister. He smiled as his eyelids grew heavy, and he started dreaming about what was to come. Elsie as a beautiful bride, and maybe even a babe for them, one who would be closer to Sybil's age.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much Love-  
Samantha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello loves, if you haven't seen the chapter before this go back and read. Thank you for the reviews and reblogs and general love. So, I hope you enjoy!  
**THANKS Hogwarts-duo! You da **_

* * *

All the children were settled at the breakfast table, when they heard the door open to reveal their father and Mrs. Hughes. Mary scowled, and focused back on her plate. William, Edith, and Sybil all smiled cheerfully at the woman who stood beside their Papa.

Charles cleared his throat. "Mary, Edith, William, and Sybil, for the past four years Miss Hughes and I have had a standing tea date on each Tuesday of the week. From that, a friendship blossomed, only to fully bloom into love. Last night, after Mary's guests had gone, I asked Elsie to marry me," he paused to take her hand in his, "and I am happy to say she accepted most graciously."

He smiled down at her fondly before looking at the children. Sybil, as he predicted, was almost bouncing with joy in her seat. William and Edith smiled at them, but Mary was seething. Charles looked pleadingly at Edith who took the hint to get up and welcome Elsie properly. Elsie accepted the hug warmly with a whispered thank you to the young girl, who beamed at the woman who was to be her new mother. William followed and hugged Elsie tightly, kissing her cheek before sitting back down and tucking into his breakfast. Sybil hurled herself at Elsie who had been ready for the impact.

"Does this mean you're my mummy now?" Sybil asked with lovely innocence that seemed to enrage Mary who abruptly stood.

"No, Sybil, our mother was a proper born lady, who is dead. This woman is only to make sure Papa isn't lonely and has a bedmate. She's not our mother, and she'll have another baby soon, and she'll forget all about you!" Mary yelled before storming out of the room.

Sybil looked at Elsie with tears in her eyes, before trying to struggle out of the woman's grasp. Elsie held firm, threw a look to Charles and carried the lass into the library.

She sat on one of the chairs and took the handkerchief out of the sleeve of her blouse and wiped the girl's eyes.

"Miss Sybil, you know me better than anyone else. Would I ever forget about you?" Elsie asked tenderly.

Sybil shook her head, "I don't think so, but what if you have a baby like Mary said?"

"If I do, you will be a big sister, and I will be grateful for your help. Sybil, I love your Papa. I love you and your siblings. If I were to add to the family, it would be because I have so much love for all of you, I want to add to our family. It won't make my love for you any less," Elsie explained kindly.

"Promise?" Sybil asked in her childlike innocence.

"I promise," Elsie replied before pressing a kiss to the lass's forehead.

-/-/-

Charles sighed and sat down, focusing his attention on Edith and William. "Do you two have any questions?"

"I think it's nice, Papa," Edith responded quietly.

"I mean, she has been there when we needed a sort of mum, anyway. I always knew about your teas. I thought it was nice you had someone to talk to," William pointed out thoughtfully with Edith nodding in agreement.

"So, you're both okay with it?" Charles asked hesitantly.

"Papa, it think I speak for William, Sybil, and myself, when I say that if we had to pick a new mother figure, we would have chosen Mrs. Hughes...but what are we to call her?" Edith asked anxiously. "We called mama...well mama. I suppose if Mrs. Hughes didn't mind, we could call her mum."

"I wouldn't mind, but only if you all are comfortable calling me that," Elsie spoke softly.

"I don't mind," William said with Edith agreeing.

Sybil bounced on Elsie's hip. "Can I call you mummy?"

"Yes, my little lass, you can call me mummy. But, only after your father and I are properly married," Elsie said with a look to Sybil that brooked no argument.

Elsie watched as the children all stood to leave the room, the breakfast forgotten in all the excitement.

"One of us has to speak with Mary, and I have a feeling it should be me," she said with her eyes cast downward "Charles, if Mary still objects, I won't hold you to our promise."

"Elsie, as dear as you are to think about Mary's approval, I want you to know that either way we are getting married," he said earnestly while holding her hand tenderly between his two larger ones.

Elsie smiled and nodded before standing up and preparing herself to go into, what seemed like a battle.

She arrived at Mary's room and knocked before entering.

"What do you want?" Mary asked in a biting tone.

Elsie sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm sure that to you, I seem like a class opportunist. That I am taking advantage of your father. That I just want money and a title and as soon as the marriage license is signed I'll ship you all off to boarding school."

Mary sniffled and nodded.

"Mary, I've been having tea with your father every Tuesday for four years. Our relationship has progressed from one of employer and employee, to friendship, to one of love and respect. The simple fact is that I love your father very much, and I'm not trying to take your mothers place. I could never do that. I understand that it will take a while for you to trust me, but I would like it if we were to be friends. You don't have to call me mum, or mother. You can simply call me Elsie."

Mary looked up at her. "I miss Mama. Everyday. Edith and William have each other to lean on, and Sybil doesn't remember a time when Mama was alive. But, sometimes I can almost hear her laugh, feel her hug me before bed. I just don't understand how Papa could just start loving you all of a sudden."

"It wasn't sudden. Not really. We've been falling in love for four years. Quietly. I guess you could say unconventionally. But Mary, I love you and your siblings. I also love your father, very much. I guess it's hard to understand. Right now, I'm having a hard time believing that I'm to be married to anyone, much less an Earl. I grew up in Scotland on a farm in a small community. This isn't how I expected my life to go. And I'm going to need your help to teach me how to be a Countess worthy of the role beside your father," Elsie stated with a shy smile on her face.

Mary looked down at her lap before looking at the woman sitting beside her. "You need new clothes and a lady's maid, but you can't have Anna. Levinson looks promising, though. I guess you would know better than I. You need to carry yourself taller. Be proud that my father chose you. Don't give anyone any more of a reason to doubt his sanity."

Elsie chuckled and slid an arm around Mary's shoulders. "Thank you." While she knew that it would take a while, she saw this as a beginning with Mary, something that would develop into a nice relationship someday.

-/-/-

Charles paced the library waiting for Elsie to come down from Mary's room. He heard the door open and turned on his heel only to see his older sister, Isobel, at the door. His shoulders fell, and he sat down heavily into the chair beside him.

"What are you so worked up about, and why did you need one of my dinner dresses for tonight?" Isobel asked curiously.

"Elsie needs a proper dress," he mumbled.

"Elsie?" Isobel asked with a wrinkled nose.

They both looked at the door when they heard it close, revealing a tired looking Elsie.

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes," Isobel greeted cheerily.

"Isobel, she's not Mrs. Hughes anymore. This is Elsie, who needs the dress. I'm happy to say that she has agreed to be my wife. We are announcing it to Mother at dinner tonight," Charles stated calmly.

Isobel took in the new information. She looked back and forth between the couple. They suited one another, both practical and caring people. A smile blossomed on her lips as she noticed her brother's eyes twinkling for the first time in what seemed like ages. She watched Elsie walk over to stand behind her brother and lay her hand on his shoulder only for his to come up and cover hers.

"Many congratulations! Welcome to the family, Miss Hughes, Elsie." Isobel beamed before going to hug the other woman.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley," Elsie said demurely.

"Oh, none of that! You must call me Isobel," the older woman teased. "We need to go up to whatever room you are staying in so we can see that this dress fits."

Elsie squeezed Charles's shoulder and followed Isobel out and led her up the stairs to the Princess Amelia bedroom.

Isobel closed the door and motioned for Elsie to go behind the decorative screen. It would do for now. Elsie stripped out of her clothes and waited for Isobel to pass her the elegant mauve colored dress. It had beading on the sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She stepped out and let Isobel do up the back. It fit perfectly, and Isobel stepped back to let her look in the mirror. Elsie's eyes went wide. She had never had such a fine dress on before, and now she understood why the ladies wore silk. It felt divine against your skin, and it was lightweight.

"Isobel, I cannot thank you enough. Truly, this is a great favor you are doing me," Elsie said sincerely.

"You'll need as much support as you can get if you are to make it through tonight with your body still intact, especially because Rosamund decided to make an appearance tonight as well," Isobel said seriously.

Elsie closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that this was going to be an evening she was likely never to forget.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! (next up, The dowager and the younger sister!)_

_Much love,  
Samantha_


	4. Chapter 4

_Woah. Thank you all SO much for all of the reviews, reblogs, and the general love the first three chapters have gotten. This will be the last chapter for about a week, as I have three college papers to write, and four books to read. (YIKES) _

* * *

THANK YOU Hogwarts-Duo FOR BEING THE BEST BETA EVERRRRR

* * *

She had changed quickly and gone back downstairs to where Charles was. He smiled at her and took her hand to lead her down into the Servants hall where all the servants were assembled, looking rather. She took a deep breath, and they all looked at her, expecting her to join them, with only the butler knowing that would not be the case.

Charles cleared his throat before beginning. "I am sure many of you noticed the absence of the Housekeeper this morning, and many of you probably thought she was just having her half day. However, that was not the case. Last night, Miss Hughes and I became engaged to be married, so you all will be getting a new housekeeper as soon as we can hire one."

The staff all collectively murmured, while Mrs. Patmore came over to hug the former housekeeper. Beryl had always known that Elsie had feelings for Lord Carson. She smiled encouragingly at the woman, who smiled back shyly.

"Cora, can I speak with you for a moment?" Elsie asked nervously.

Cora Levinson nodded and followed her former head of staff to her former sitting room. "Yes, m'am?"

"I know that you have had experience being a ladies maid. It seems I require one of those now. Would you be willing to be my ladies maid? Of course, I trust that you can and will be discreet."

"I would be honored, m'am. Am I to start tonight?" Cora accepted delightedly.

Elsie sighed in relief, "Yes, Cora, that would be lovely. The dress is already in the Princess Amelia room."

Cora nodded and watched the woman go up the Servants staircase.

-/-/-

"Who did you choose for a ladies maid?" Charles asked as soon as his fiancé appeared.

"Cora Levinson. She was a ladies maid before she arrived here, and she had been asked to double as both maid and ladies maid here as well," Elsie explained.

"I've told Smith to shut down any gossip he hears."

Elsie rolled her eyes. Smith was a bigger gossip than most of the other servants. Their news would probably spread into the village before nightfall. But she didn't have time to worry about that right now. She was worried about the dinner tonight, with the old bat.

"What's wrong, love?" Charles asked as he watched her face grow weary.

"Just worried about tonight. I feel like I'm walking into the lions den."

"I'll be there every step of the way. Sybil is eating in the nursery tonight so she won't give us away too early, and the other children should know not to throw their opinions about. It will be okay, Elsie, I-"

"Don't you dare promise. You cannot promise something you have no control over. You can promise to love me, and to support me through it, but I have heard the stories of how close your mother and Lady Rosamund were to Lady Alice. So, please, do not patronize me into thinking it will be okay, because most likely it is not going to be okay," she said passionately, not hearing Isobel come through the library door.

"She is right, Charles. Tonight is going to be hard for her. We will both have to protect her from the sharp tongues of Rosamund and Mother," Isobel agreed.

Charles was about to say something when the dressing gong was heard. He sighed and motioned for the ladies to go ahead. He watched them leave quietly and followed them up the stairs. They split at the top, and he watched Isobel enter before Elsie who turned to offer him a shy smile, before being whisked off to be made over.

-/-/-

He had asked the children to keep quiet when their aunt and grandmother had arrived. They were waiting patiently for Elsie and Isobel to come into the drawing room. He heard the door open and Isobel walked through in a deep green dress, and following her came Elsie. She looked like a vision in the stunning mauve dress that complimented her curves and coloring quite well. He beamed as he took in her hair and makeup that painted her face. She looked beautiful.

His mother hadn't turned yet, but Rosamund had, and he saw her eyes narrow. He strode quickly over to Elsie and nodded to Smith to announce dinner.

They all went through and Elsie was sat between William and Isobel, she almost sighed in relief.

"Mrs. Hughes, you will have to excuse my impertinent question but, why are you here?" Rosamund finally asked after the first course was well underway.

Charles cleared his throat before stating formally, "Mother, Rosamund, I should have said something before in the drawing room, but Miss Hughes has agreed to marry me."

"Oh, so we're marrying the help these days? Really, Charles?" Rosamund said exasperatedly.

"Rosamund! Now is not the time." Violet said cryptically, "We will discuss this after dinner."

The dinner was excruciatingly quiet after Violet's quiet declaration. After they were done, they went through to the library, and the children were sent straight to bed. Edith and William had both hugged Elsie, and even Mary had squeezed her hand, for she knew what the woman was about to go into.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful person Mrs. Hughes, but this sort of thing just is not done. I am sure you understand that," Rosamund finally broke the silence.

"Rosamund, you married a banker. I would think twice before judging relationships if I were you!" Isobel said in defense of Elsie.

"At least Marmaduke wasn't a _servant_," she said, emphasizing the word servant, practically hissing it at her eldest sibling.

Violet stood. "She has a point Charles. We were expecting another Alice, not a _Cinderella_ as it appears you have chosen. Are you willing to smear this family's name all for the wiles of some housekeeper?"

"Does it not matter that I love her? Rosamund chose to marry Duke for love. I was given Alice, and yes, we grew to love each other in time, but why should I made to feel badly for falling in love with Elsie? She healed my heart, and helped me to become a whole man again," Charles adamantly declared.

"Charles, she'll never fit! How do you expect all our friends to sit and eat with a woman who formerly served them?" Rosamund exclaimed.

"If they have any respect for me, they will accept her with open arms. If you had any respect or love for me, as your brother, you would accept my decision!" Charles half yelled back.

Elsie sat watching the volley back and forth. She had never felt so small in her life. She knew that the class difference would be tough at first, but couldn't love overcome that? She would like to think so, but she wasn't so sure any more.

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to this anymore. Charles, you are making the biggest mistake of your life if you marry her. Mark my words, you will regret this decision. You could have any woman you choose. And yet you chose her." Rosamund stood and left, exclaiming that she would catch the late train back to London and her husband.

Elsie studied her hands quietly, before speaking up. "I love your son, Milady, very much, and I know that I am not the daughter-in-law you expected to follow in Alice's footsteps, and I am not going to try. Together, Charles and I will be forging a new path as a family. I know that it will take time for you to respect me, but I have time. I have the time, and I will be spending it with the people I love. Who will you be spending that time with, Milady?"

Violet regarded the woman who was standing tall beside her son. She stood and nodded to Smith to fetch her coat. "Well, I guess we have a wedding to be planned then. Welcome to the lions den, Miss Hughes."

Isobel's eyes widened, and she took a sharp breath. Before she could say anything, Violet interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, and Isobel, take Miss Hughes home with you. It is unseemly for an engaged couple to live together before the wedding. We have to have some semblance of propriety, even if the situation lacks most of it all together," Violet said before striding out the door.

Elsie looked at Charles who shrugged before sending one of the footmen to tell Levinson to pack Elsie's bag.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
__Much love,  
__Samantha=)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello loves, I wrote this before I went semi crazy (well not crazy just going through some stuff.) So here is this chapter, and it might be the last for a while until I can get myself back to normal. I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

**Thank you Chelsie-Carson for the support as well as the beta-ing.**

* * *

It had been three months. The gossip mill was still in full swing, and Elspeth Margaret Hughes would turn into Lady Elspeth Margaret Carson, Countess of Grantham, today.

As she stared out the window of her room at Crawley House, she thanked God for the glorious day it had turned out to be. The sun was bright in the sky, and after a storm last week, everything was in full bloom. She loved the month of May, and she was glad Charles had agreed to a May wedding.

The village had become split on the decision to support or snub the new Countess. Most, who had known Elsie before the engagement, knew she was a kind and moral upstanding woman who was good in a pinch and could organize anything. From church charity drives, to the most glittering balls Downton had seen since the a while before the death of the former Countess, she was brilliant, even under pressure. Most people supported her and knew her heart must have won over the practical Lord Carson.

Those who thought themselves better than most, spread vicious rumors about the woman, even going as far to have her kicked off the woman's church society. Some people had bets of a baby being born in less than 9 months.

Isobel had stayed through her side in all of it. Charles and the children had been wonderful, and she almost believed that Sybil was more excited than her dear Papa for this day to come. _Almost. _

Last night they had had their engagement dinner, and things had gone well. Some of Charles's friends had been more welcoming than others, and it had been that way with the wives as well. After saying goodnight to everyone, so she could go back to the Crawley House for the last time as Elsie Hughes, Charles had walked her out alone, kissed her passionately, and told her the hours that were standing between them and the rest of their lives.

She had slept sparingly that night, too excited to sleep. Nervous about what he would think of her dress and wishing she was behind the scenes to make sure everything was going smoothly. She knew the new housekeeper, Mrs. Baxter, was organized and was perfectly capable, but she was still worried.

There was a knock on the door before Cora entered to begin the preparations. _(She couldn't bring herself to call the woman Levinson. It seemed haughty to do so.)_

Cora started on her make up first and, she only highlighted Elsie's natural beauty. Her hair was curled then swept up in the latest fashion. Finally, she put on the undergarments that had been specifically bought for this day. She stepped into beautiful lace and satin dress, that had been tailored to her body. She was given jewels from the family to wear around her throat and a small diamond hairpiece that held her veil into place.

Isobel gasped at the sight of Elsie. "You look positively radiant."

Elsie blushed and then followed Isobel out to the carriage that was waiting for them.

In the three months that they had been engaged, she had been introduced to Marmaduke, and he had proved to be a very welcoming and kind man. The complete opposite of his high spirited wife. So, when Violet had asked her who was walking her down the aisle, he had volunteered, much to his wife's chagrin.

-/-/-

Charles stood at the front of the church when the first chords of the wedding march began to play. He turned and took in the vision that was before him. On the arm of Marmaduke Painswick was his future. Elsie looked stunning, like an ethereal being gliding down the aisle towards him. She smiled brightly when she caught his eye and noticed his eyes were full of tears and he swallowed the lump in his throat, only to smile back at her.

Marmaduke handed Elsie off to Charles only to go stand by his side as the best man. The Reverend started the ceremony, and Charles spoke his vows clearly, without waiver. Elsie's brogue had thickened with her emotion, but her voice was confident. They loved each other.

Marmaduke handed the ring to Charles, then while putting the ring on her finger he repeated,

"Elspeth Margaret Hughes,

I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body, I honour you.  
All that I am, I give to you.  
And all that I have, I share with you.  
Within the love of God, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

Elsie stared into his deep brown eyes, and then repeated while holding his hand tightly,

"Charles Edward Carson,

I receive this ring as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body, I honour you.  
All that I am, I give to you.  
And all that I have, I share with you.  
Within the love of God, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

With that, the Reverend pronounced them husband and wife, and they sealed the covenant with a sweet kiss.

The reception had been grand, and Elsie didn't think she had danced that much since she had been a younger lass at home. Although, this certainly wasn't the reeling she had been used to.

She smiled as the evening wound down, and was more than ready for everyone to be gone. She smiled at Sybil whose eyes were dropping rapidly. Elsie bent to pick her up and disappeared up the steps and into the nursery. Still in her wedding gown, she changed the little girl into her nightgown and tucked her into her little bed.

"My new mummy is a fairy princess," the little girl said with a mighty yawn.

"No, sweetie, I'm just a regular woman who got very lucky and fell in love with a king, with a pretty little princess for a daughter. Now go to sleep. we will wake you before we leave tomorrow," Elsie smiled, her voice soft and warm.

She went back down to the party and saw the last of the guests out.

"Where did you disappear to?" Charles asked quietly before shaking Dickie Merton's hand.

"Sybil was dead on her feet, so I took her up to tuck her in for the night. I promised we would say goodbye before we left in the morning," Elsie replied before sighing as she saw Violet approach.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"The 5:30 train, mother," Charles answered.

"Are you sure that you want Isobel staying with the children?" Violet pressed.

"Quite sure, mother. Elsie and I have discussed it at length, Duke and Rosamund couldn't be away from the bank that long. Isobel is free, and perfectly capable. We will only be gone for a week and a half," Charles assured his mother for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Elsie smiled wanly as her new mother-in-law mumbled something before going out the front door to go back to the Dower House. She turned to Charles who held out his hand before leading her up the stairs to her new room.

"I hope you like it. I asked Isobel to help decorate the room. She said you would like the lighter colors," he rambled nervously.

She smiled. She loved the room. Pretty with a cream quilt on the bed that held a design of pale pink and yellow flowers. The drapes were cream colored and gauzy. She took in the wardrobe and the pretty dressing table. Then, she looked at her man who was fidgeting in the middle of the room. She walked over to him and smoothed her hands over his lapels.

"Hello, husband," she said with a small smile after a passion filled kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Carson," he said huskily before turning her around to start on the buttons down her back.

They made sweet tender love that night, and she was draped across his chest as they basked in the afterglow. He lazily traced a line from her shoulder to the small of her back. She nuzzled his chest before placing a kiss to it. He smiled and tightened his grip before they fell off to sleep, together.

-/-/-

The older children were to meet them downstairs in their pajamas just before they left, but now they were dressed and headed in the direction of the nursery.

Elsie slipped in first with Charles following behind her. Sybil was curled into a little ball with her mass of curls spread out like ribbons across her pillow. The little girl was smiling in her sleep while clinging to the plush lamb Elsie had given her when she turned two. The lamb was well loved, albeit a little a rough looking. She looked at him with a smile then knelt down in front of the bed.

"Sybil, Sybil, sweet lass, Papa and I are leaving soon." Elsie brushed Sybil's bangs back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Charles bent over the girl to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. The little girl sleepily wound her arms around her Papa's neck.

"Bye bye Papa. Bye bye mummy. I love you," Sybil murmured sleepily. Her arms slipped from Charles neck and he tucked her back underneath the covers.

Elsie stood up and Charles took her hand to lead her out the door and down the stairs, where their other children were waiting sleepily in dressing gowns and pajamas. The girls had their hair down in braids and William's hair made Elsie want to giggle, the way it stuck up just like his fathers.

Charles hugged each child, pressed kisses to Edith and Mary's foreheads and told William that he was the man of the house for a while. Elsie hugged Edith and William, kissing them both. She and Mary clasped hands, Elsie requesting that she take special care of little Sybil. Mary had nodded and smiled with droopy eyes before Elsie had sent them all back to bed.

Isobel stood at the door and hugged her brother, whispering to him to have a good time.

"Take care of the bairns," Elsie said with a hug to her sister-in-law.

Isobel nodded and shooed them off to the start of their adventure, which would begin with a visit to Lytham St. Anne's to see Becky, then they would go to Paris.

When they boarded the train, Elsie melted into Charles's side, and watched the countryside go by as they started their holiday.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_Much love,_  
_Samantha_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello loves! Here is a chappie! I'm not sure how good it is because its the first thing I have written since my time in the hospital. THank you all for the support, and I love you all!_

* * *

**A huge thank you to one of my biggest supporters, and my beta Hogwarts-Duo. I love you!**

* * *

Elsie smiled as she saw the familiar passing scenery of Lytham St. Annes. She was excited to see her sister, even if there was the undercurrent of apprehension. Becky didn't take change well, and she knew this was going to be a big change.

Charles squeezed her hand as the train pulled into the station. She looked at him with nervous eyes, and he smiled down at her before arranging for their bags to be taken to the hotel for their overnight stay.

She stepped off the train and looped her arm through his, leading the way after directing Mr. Crawley and Cora where to go then giving them the day off, causing Cora's eyes to light up. Alone once more, they headed to the home and he marveled at how nice the place was, how pretty the gardens were leading into the hospital.

"Hello, I'm here to see Rebecca Hughes," Elsie said kindly to an orderly behind the desk.

"You must be her sister! She talks about you all the time: _Elsie this, Elsie that!_ I haven't heard her mention your husband though," the orderly said nicely enough.

"Well, she doesn't know. We just got married yesterday. I wanted to tell her in person," Elsie said nervously.

"Congratulations! Becky is out in the gardens with her sketch pad," the orderly said as she directed them out the back door.

Elsie instantly locked eyes on the sight of her sister sitting on a bench with her hair down around her shoulders. She looked beautiful as always, and not for the first time she thought how unfair the situation was. Becky had always been especially stunning. They had the same sharp eyes, but her hair was more auburn than hers, and Becky's nose was daintier than her own. Becky's hair was shorter, only to her shoulders, because it was easier to manage that way.

Elsie motioned for Charles to stay nearer to the building. She wanted a few moments with her sister, before introducing her husband to Becky. She walked slowly to the bench.

"Hello, Becky, love," Elsie said warmly, in the voice she usually saved for the children, or homesick maids.

Becky blinked and cocked her head sideways to look at her sister for a minute before releasing a high pitched squeal, and throwing her arms around Elsie's neck.

Elsie smiled and squeezed Becky tight, smiling widely and blinking back tears.

"Elsie! It's not time for you to visit yet!" Becky said in a confused tone.

"I can't surprise my little sister with a visit? Do you want me to leave?" Elsie asked in a mock serious tone.

"No! I'm glad you are here, Elsie."

"Good, now why don't we sit down? I have something to tell you," Elsie said as she guided them to sit side by side on the bench.

"Becky, you know how Mam and Da were married, and loved each other very much?" She saw Becky nod, "Well, Becky, I met someone very nice, and we got married yesterday. We love each other very much."

Becky looked at her sister through narrowed eyes. "So, are you going to leave me too? Mam left after Da did, because she loved him."

"Oh, lass, I'm not leaving you. You get to stay here, and what's even better is that I will get to visit more often," Elsie explained softly. "I will never leave you by choice, Becky. I love you. Would you like to meet him?"

Becky nodded and kept her eyes trained on Elsie's, and her own hands clasped together.

Elsie locked eyes with Charles and nodded for him to come over.

"Becky, this is my husband, Charles Carson. Charles, this is my sister, Rebecca Hughes."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Becky," Charles rumbled.

Becky studied him, looking him over, noticing how he looked at her Elsie. It was the same look her Da used to give her Mam, the look her Grandda gave her Gran. She looked up into his eyes, and they were nice, like Elsie's. If Elsie loved him, she guessed she could too.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Becky said as she hugged him tightly, surprising not only Charles, but her sister as well.

They sat and talked for a while, Elsie telling her all about the wedding, Charles. the children, and the house. Becky listened with rapt attention at the story of how they fell in love and the glittering wedding.

"Well, Becky, I believe it is your dinner time. I will be back next month. I promise," Elsie said before hugging her sister tightly. "I love you, Becky, lass."

"I love you, too, Elsie," she said as she let go of her sister before latching on to Charles fiercely. "I love you, too, Charlie! I'm glad you are my brother now."

Charles smiled and hugged Becky tightly and gave her his love as well before they walked her to the dining room, and left.

Elsie looked up at Charles before hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Charles. Thank you for being a wonderful man who accepted my sister willingly and lovingly."

Charles smiled, "I love you, and Becky is perfectly lovely just like her older sister. She is wonderful Elsie, Sybil would love her."

Elsie looked up at him sharply, "She can't love what she doesn't know about, Charles. And the children will not know about Becky anytime soon."

"Why, Elsie?" Charles asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"Because they will not understand. They have never encountered someone like this in your circles. One of them would get excited and tell your mother, and heaven forbid Rosamund should ever find out. I wouldn't hear the end of it for introducing sullied genes to the mighty Carson family," she said heatedly.

"So, if we have children, they won't ever meet their Aunt Becky?" he asked. astonished by her attitude.

"Maybe we can bring them as babies, but, after that, probably not. Children can't keep secrets. And as much as I love my sister, I don't want her to become fodder for public gossip or be the butt of unnecessary harshness," Elsie explained as she took off her hat inside the hotel. She hadn't realised how close the hotel was to the home.

"I just can't understand how you could not want your children to know their relatives," Charles blustered.

"This isn't up to you, Charles," she said as she checked her appearance and smoothed out her dress for dinner.

"They are my children, too, Elsie. I think they should know their family, both sides." Charles declared.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Child rearing is usually the job of the mother, Charles."

"Not in _my_ household, Elsie," he said with a grunt. "Now, we will be late for dinner. Let's go."

"We aren't finished this conversation, Charles Edward Carson," Elsie said as she flounced past him.

Dinner was a stony, silent affair. They didn't make eye contact, and they were both too proud to apologize, neither seeing the others point of view.

They went up to the room and got ready in silence. She was angry.

"Elsie, you are being absurd." Charles sighed in frustration.

"Absurd? Charles, you do not understand. People aren't nice about people like Becky. They never have been. They call her simple, and she is anything but. She sees things people never dream of seeing. I won't have people, who think they are better than her, make fun of her and judge her for being different. God made her that way. She wasn't a punishment or a test of my parents' faith. Becky is a wonderful, loving, and a gentle soul, and people forget that. So, no Charles, I am not being absurd. Now, I am done talking about this. I am tired and ready to go to bed." She finished with an edge to her voice that brooked no argument, and she turned over on her side with her back to him.

His eyes had softened through her impassioned speech. He turned off his lamp and faced her back.

It took her half an hour to give into the body wracking sobs that had threatened to interrupt her rant. Her body shook with the force of her sobs.

He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to bury her face into his chest. He could barely make out the 'it's not fair.' she said over and over. He murmured words of comfort into her hair.

Elsie finally managed to sob herself to sleep, and he knew they would have to discuss this sooner rather than later. But for now he would let it lie, and try to understand her point of view the best he could.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much Love,  
Samantha =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry for my long absence! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you all for the reviews and reblogs and love!_

* * *

**_Thank you Hogwarts-Duo for being the best beta i could ask for!_**

* * *

She woke slowly, her eyes protesting the light that was filtering through the curtains. She registered the heavy arm around her middle and sighed at the thought of the fight they had had last night. Their first married fight. It had to have happened sometime, she just did not picture it being about Becky.

She carefully slipped out from under his arm and went to the bathroom, quietly closing the door before drawing a bath. She pinned her hair up and sunk into the steaming water. She laid there thinking about Becky, the children, and her husband. She wanted to fix it, but she was scared of people saying things to Becky, and she was scared of how she would react to people saying things about her little sister. She has to be on her best behavior now. She cannot just react. She has to be demure and rise above, because she is a Countess now, and they must be kind, and mild mannered.

Truly, she did not want to subject herself, the children, or Charles to the natter of old biddies that really had no business discussing her family. She did not want him to doubt what they had or the fact that he married her. She did not want him to wake up one day and think to himself 'I married my housekeeper. What was I thinking?'

She loved him, more than anything in the world, and that scared her. Being consumed by the man that was Charles Carson scared her. But she was willing to be swallowed up by this world for him, as long as he was by her side. But he had only seen Becky on a good day. On bad days she could be worse than Mary. She had a temper that rivaled most, and she would lash out, striking people, Elsie taking the blows so others wouldn't. She remembered the black eye, and a broken rib when she was young, before Becky had gotten a little better.

She sighed as she worked her soap into a lather on the sponge. She was busy in her thoughts and did not hear her husband stir or sense him at the door of the bathroom watching her quietly.

She reached for her towel and gasped when she stood up and turned around only to see her husband standing there watching her.

"Charles! My goodness! Don't do that!" she said breathlessly.

He dipped his head and blushed a bit, "sorry, Elsie. I just want to shave then we can be on our way."

She nodded as she wrapped herself in the robe. Cora was due to arrive at any moment, and she wanted to have her underthings on. (_She still wasn't used to another woman dressing her, and she wasn't comfortable with Cora seeing her nude.)_

Cora knocked and entered briskly and greeted her mistress brightly. She started helped Elsie into her travelling outfit. Elsie smiled as the woman did up her hair, and placed her hat meticulously on her head. Elsie thanked Cora, and they discussed the train details.

Charles came out freshly shaven and dressed. He smiled at Elsie in her travelling suit. She was stunning. He looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up to see her smoothing the bed covers into place.

"Elsie, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard this was for you, to discuss your sister, but she is part of my family now. I want our children to know her," he said tentatively.

"I know you do. But you must understand that I was her sole family for the past 10 years. After Mam died, I took over. I'm not used to anyone ever being invested in Becky. It was only ever Mam, Da, and me. We cared, and I just don't know how to do this. How do I just start sharing her with more people?"

His eyes softened considerably. He hadn't thought of it that way. He had never thought of them just being a twosome. Whenever he thought of Elsie it was at the Abbey with Sybil in tow or even with Edith and William. He thought of her as strong and capable, someone who was free to do whatever she must.

But now he realized that this wasn't the case. She had responsibilities. She had the weight of her family thrust upon her shoulders. Now he understood why she had expected him to back out. Everyone else had. And she had had to be an adult for a very long time.

Of course this only made him love her more, and his respect for her doubled as well.

"We can do it together, Els. We can do it all together. Slowly. Only Edith at first then William. And maybe Mary and Sybil. We don't have to do it all at once. We can do it after a year or two. Who knows? We may have a little one by then anyway," he said softly, noticing the tears in her eyes.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak before threading her arm through his and making their way to the platform. She was looking forward to seeing Paris with him, to stroll along the banks of the river, to see the museums and Versailles. Things she had thought she would only ever read about, she was going to be able to see.

They boarded the train to the coast, and he tentatively reached for her hand, and she clasped it, leaning her head onto his shoulder, and letting the train lull her to sleep.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_Much love,  
Samantha=)_


End file.
